


Sun and Autumn

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Blind Character, Blindness, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: It was only once they were deep within Fodina Caestino Mine and he began to stumble on the loose rocks and otherwise rough terrain that Ignis finally latched onto Prompto’s arm.





	Sun and Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: slip

Ignis was never the type to readily ask for assistance and this remained the case after he lost his eyesight. It was his own problem and he would deal with it himself. Yet, it was obvious to the rest of them that he would need guidance, at the very least, when traversing across unfamiliar, uneven ground. Prompto was quick to volunteer, going so far as to ask the kind, young nurse the best way for him to lead and support Ignis.

At first, Ignis insisted that his offer to help was appreciated but unneeded. Unruffled, Prompto remained by his side as a constant source of support if needed. It was only once they were deep within Fodina Caestino Mine and he began to stumble on the loose rocks and otherwise rough terrain that Ignis finally latched onto Prompto’s arm.

“I am sorry for the trouble.”

Noctis had made a large head-start and Gladio was stomping after him angrily, but Prompto shook his head before remembering that he could not see him. “No! It’s no problem!” he chirped.

That was when Gladio began his rant about Noctis’ unrelenting pace. Prompto could feel Ignis’ muscles tense at their heated exchange.

“I am sorry to slow you all down,” Ignis said loudly enough to address the entire group.

“No need to apologize, Ignis,” Gladio said, glaring daggers at the prince. “Noct is the one who doesn’t seem to give two shits about the well-being of his friend.”

Noctis gave Ignis a withered look before turning a glare on Gladio. “We don’t have time to dawdle.”

“Yeah, so just let Iggy slip and fall down one of these inclines? That’ll sure help us.”

“He’ll be fine. Let Prom take care of him.”

With that, the two continued briskly away still arguing. Prompo refused to let it bother him, though. Ignis was what mattered to him right now.

“Don’t stress. You’re doing your best.”

“I appreciate the assurance, yet if it were not for me, you would be able to catch up as well.”

Prompto frowned, nudging his head against Ignis’. “I’d rather be back here with you.” A pause. “Quieter.”

Ignis gave a light chuckle, hand tightening on Prompto’s arm. “I am glad you were the one to volunteer for this. I fear those two would have made poor company today.”

“Sure thing!” Prompto could not help the happy edge to his voice. Things had gone to shit, but they were still here. Ignis was still here.

Ignis smiled lightly. “Has anyone ever told you you have a kind soul?”

Prompto’s heart fluttered. “N—no. That’s like the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Ignis gave a mournful sigh. “That is a shame because it is true. You have a comforting air about you, like the sun.”

“Like Gladio’s nickname?” he sputtered.

“Exactly.”

“Uh…” What could Prompto say to that? What was Ignis like? “You’re kind, too, you know?”

Ignis turned his face toward him. “Is that so?”

“Yeah. I mean, you don’t go out of your way to find stray dogs and cats or help every random stranger on the street, but you are to those who matter. Noct, Gladio…me.”

His smile widened. “Thank you, Prompto.”

“And, you remind me of…” Why was this so hard? He could write an essay of the things he loved about the man but bringing that all together into one metaphor eluded him. “Autumn.”

“Hm, why is that?”

“Because…” This was more embarrassing than he thought it would be. “Everyone knows you’re important but some people overlook all the work you do. You’re most beautiful when you’ve overworked yourself, like how the leaves change vibrant colors. You tend to push yourself way too hard and catch up on sleep in big chunks on your days off. And, you also usually smell like apples.” His voice trailed off at the end, and he scratched his cheek with his free hand self-consciously.

He was caught off-guard when warm lips met his opposite cheek. “Thank you, Prompto.”

He gave a nervous laugh. “Like I said, no big deal.”

“I am not talking about guiding me.”

“Oh,” he said intelligibly. Then, did that mean? “Hey, Iggy—”

“The sun and autumn,” Ignis murmured absently. “Do you think they are still arguing?”

Prompto frowned at the change of subject. “Knowing Gladio, definitely. We’ll be lucky to get out of here before he wrings his neck.”

“I doubt he would do something quite that extreme.”

“You didn’t see his eyes, Iggy. They were ultra mega scary.” Immediately, he snapped his mouth shut. Of course, Ignis had not seen. Way to rub it in.

“I don’t doubt it. Best then that we remain at a safe distance.”

“Yeah,” Prompto murmured. “Can you answer me something honestly?”

Ignis nodded with a hum.

“Are you doing okay? Really?”

There was a long silence before he finally answered. “Prompto, your kindness is a virtue, but please do not let my situation weight on you. I believe it would be a stretch of the word to say that I am ‘okay.’” Prompto grimaced at his word choice. “However, I am by all standards “all right.” It would be a lie to say that I do not miss my eyesight or feel lesser without it, but I will adjust. Life continues, and eyesight aside, I have no other withstanding injuries, save my pride.”

Prompto’s arm shifted in Ignis’ grasp. “Does this really bother you?”

Ignis sighed. “That is beside the point. I have always attempted to live autonomously and will continue to do so as far as I can. However, it is only natural that limitations will arise. I am grateful to have someone familiar and kind enough to willingly aid me.”

“Anytime,” Prompto said meaning it. He would move in with him in a heartbeat if he asked. As a caretaker, of course.

“I will be sure to seek you out then. For now, we best cheek to see if our prince is still breathing.”

Prompto was a little disappointed that he had missed the chance to ask Ignis if he returned his feelings, but he figured he would have plenty of opportunities in the future.

There was no need to rush.


End file.
